HIV+ Men who use the Internet to seek Sex with Other Men (MISM) represent the largest group of HIV infected adults seeking sex via the Internet in the USA, yet online interventions for this population are lacking. The aims of this study are: 1) to undertake a comprehensive formative research approach to developing cutting-edge, relevant content of a highly interactive, internet-based HIV prevention intervention targeting MISM; 2) to develop and usability test modules targeting HIV+ MISM's risk online using SAVVY rapid development approaches; and 3) to test the effects of the modules using the gold standard of a Randomized Controlled Trial currently in development. Funding from this application is requested to develop three HIV+ specific modules (beyond the scope and budget of the parent application): one addressing ABC modified to address risk in Internet liaisons (situational abstinence; contextual fidelity; and contextual condom use); one addressing HIV+ misclassification in online profiles; and the third addressing histories of having infected others with HIV. By embedding these modules in a larger NIH funded curriculum and trial; we can test the new interventions rigorously (but without additional cost to CDC). This project is highly innovative both in its use of highly interactive, automated, Internet-based interventions which are at the cutting edge of HIV prevention and by integrating an ABC approach within cutting edge e-theory and HIV prevention models. The PI is experienced in Internet-based HIV prevention intervention research, and will train a new investigator wanting to specialize in online interventions targeting HIV+ populations. Our interdisciplinary team may be unparalled in expertise in the nation, and by working in an interdisciplinary manner with our Computer Science department and the third largest software development company in the USA, the environment in which to produce cutting edge and effective interventions is superb and highly successful. Our team has also led the nation in human subjects' considerations in online HIV prevention interventions, as well as developing protocols for data security, provision of consent, de-duplication and cross-validation, and retention, all of which have been identified barriers to effective Internet-based HIV prevention research. The significance to HIV prevention science of this proposal includes the development of a comprehensive approach to formative research for highly interactive curricula which integrates expert interviews, quantitative and qualitative methodologies, and use of technology standards (SAVVY) for HIV prevention. The significance of this project to public health involves the development and rigorous testing of the first highly-interactive Internet-based HIV prevention modules for HIV+ MISM that at the next stage will be made available globally. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]